clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mael Radec
Mael Radec was a General in the Galactic Empire. History Early Life Mael Radec was born on Anaxis to where he was always left alone by his father and his mother to where he would always go out and wander alone or stay home and watch the HoloNet. At the age of seven, he eventually found a friend he could talk to. That friend was a stormtrooper on guard duty close to his home. When his parents left him alone he would often go and talk to the stormtrooper and the trooper told him stories of how great the Empire was. The trooper spoke of massive moon space stations and multi-kilometer Star Destroyers. This caught Mael's attention as they discussed these things more and more. Though to the seven year old, he knew what he wanted as his career. Eventually, when Mael was ten years old, the trooper was placed in another part of his town that was blocked off by checkpoints to where he couldn't enter. Mael decided he had to make friends another way. One day as Mael was sitting alone in the park another boy that looked to be a year or two older than him came up and introduced himself as Dimitri. Dimitri spoke of the Empire as well and eventually spoke of lightsaber wielding warriors that fought against the Empire during its reign. Unbeknowist to both of them, Dimitri would later be known as Darth Feuer. Many years passed and Mael made more friends that also shared the same interest in the Empire as he did. Well, they eventually made a bet to whoever goes to the Academy last has to pay the group 1,000 credits each. Imperial Academy At the age of eighteen he managed to get into the Carida academy where he was put in as a Lieutenant for the ground units. Disappointed as he wanted to either fly or lead a fleet, but he remembered the stories the stormtrooper told him and it suited him just fine. At the academy most other Officers looked down on him with envy at his talents scoring a near perfect on his exams while others applauded him. However, the envious ones never let it go and they sabotaged Radec's possible career by claiming he cheated and showed the "evidence" to the Academy's leaders and was left with the rank of Lieutenant. Eventually, Radec was assigned to a famous General and was apart of a ground assault on a world that was planning on rebelling against the Empire. The rebels hid well within the plains of this world which made it all so difficult. However, Radec gained great reputation in his ranks as he was a good shot making many headshots with just a pistol and he was able to make the right orders and was strict on his commands. Some said that it was his position that made him power hungry. Others said that he was seceretly Force sensitive, and others said it was just him which was true although few acknowledged it. Rising through the ranks Eventually, the world he was sent on was the Empires again and he was given great honor for it. He rose up two ranks in just a few months. Radec became a morale booster and a great leader. However, great leaders become big targets even for those that follow. The envious people that tried to ruin him heard of this and abandoned the Academy fearing they would be ordered around by someone they tried to get out of the way. They defected to a rebel world and began to plan, all out of jealousy. At some point after Radec grew in the ranks of Commander, Nar Shaddaa was reported to have suspicious activity going on and Radec was assigned there. After many covert operations, spying, and interrogations, Radec was revealed where the rebels were. However, this was planned. As he went into a bunker, he and his squad was ambushed and Radec awoke in a chamber. A chamber filling with a poisinous gas that could ruin a beings lungs if not treated eventually. As he was choking and gasping for air he was being mocked on the comm by the rougue students but was eventually saved by his old friend, Dimitri, now Darth Feuer (a.k.a. the maskless Darth Vader). Radec was brought to the Imperial Capital Byss to where he was going to go through extensive surgery and was put into a suit of armor that he was forced to wear for the rest of his life. As he awoke in his suit of armor, he looked upon himself and saw not terror, but sorrow and pity for himself. He was then promoted to Colonel by the Director of Intelligence, Darth Feuer himself and then he was placed as his second in command on Darth Feuers Sovereign-class Star Destroyer where he would be there to assist him on missions and give him advice etc.. But Radec swore that any rebellion or enemy of the Empire would pay dearly. Even if it meant costing his own life. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Imperials